Inattendu(e)
by TheHungerGamesFrance
Summary: Dans un monde où les Hunger Games n'existent pas, Katniss 21 ans, a une vie banale jusqu'à ce que . . . Glimmer (soeur de Peeta) 16 ans a son petit copain Cato et tout se passe bien jusqu'au jour où . . . Rated M pour lemon.
1. Prologue

**Inattendu(e)**

Prologue

On allait là, chaque soir, vers onze heure, comme au café, simplement.  
Cela faisait un an. Un an aujourd'hui que nous nous retrouvions dans cet endroit nommé le « geai moqueur du peuple de Panen ». C'était une sorte de grande maison, énorme comme un château, rempli de pacificateurs. Il y avait un gigantesque jardin avec un très beau point d'eau au milieu, quelques canards, quelques papillons qui embellissais le plus bel espace vert de tout Panem. Et à la surface de l'eau, le riche et célèbre geai moqueur qui donnait son nom à ce magnifique endroit. Il était illuminé de mille feu. Tout ça était à ce demander si c'était réel.  
Il était minuit maintenant. Chaque soir nous rigolions, chaque soir nous nous amusions, chaque soir nous dansions sur l'herbe. Mais ce soir allait être différent. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait ou du moins, personne n'en est sûr.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_**La fiction se passe le jour où ils se sont rencontrés :P**_

_**Katniss est journaliste.**_

POV Katniss

J'étais dans mon bureau quand tout à coup j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_« Entrer ! »_

C'était mon patron, il entra et il me dit :

« _Retrouvez-moi_ _le chanteur inconnu et interviewez-le et donner-nous sont vrai nom, son âge et quelques photos de lui !_

__ Le chanteur inconnu ?_

__ Oui, 'fin il utilise un surnon mais il ne s'est jamais montré en concert, il a toujours fait des albums. Pas de photos, et aucune description de lui._

__ Bah dites-moi au moins son surnom. Je vois pas comment le retrouver sinon !_

__ Il s'appelle « Bloody Heart »_

__ Okay, je vais vous le trouver mais je risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je pense que vous avez assez de Q.I pour le comprendre car avec les infos que j'ai sur lui, je pourrais pas le trouver en un clin d'oeil !_

__ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez 5 ans pour le retrouver._

__ Pas de problème ! »_

Il sorti rapidement, je me suis dis qu'il avait sûrement autre chose à faire que de me parler. Il était 18h00, je rentrais chez moi.

J'adorais ma petite maison, elle était vielle, moche, pas très droite, avec des portes qui coulissaient mal mais cette maison avait une très grande valeur affective pour moi. Elle me rappelait mon père, mort dans un crash aérien d'un overcraft. Je n'avais que la maison et les photos pour me rappeler de lui. Ma mère et ma sœur, Clove, vivent dans une maison bien plus récente et jolie mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dedans.

Bref, j'étais dans ma maison et je m'installais devant la télé sur mon canapé qui sentais encore la pisse de Buttercup ! Sale chat ! Donc, je regardais les infos qui passait et je vis un endroit magnifique avec un très joli jardin et un maison gigantèsque mais je ne savais pas où il se trouvais car je n'avais pas écouté le début ! Je me suis dit immédiatement qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Cet endroit était trop beau ! À la fin des infos, j'ai entendu vaguement le nom du super jardin que j'avais vu et je m'empressais d'aller regarder sur l'ordinateur le lieu du domaine. Mon mari me disait tout le temps qu'il fallais que j'arrête d'aller tout le temps sur internet dès que quelque chose me plaît. Je lui répondais à chaque fois d'aller se faire foutre ! Ah ce Cinna ^^ !

J'ai enfin trouvé où ce trouvait ce que je cherchait, et je me mis à hurler.

_« Cinna, je sors ce soir, je rentrerais tard, ne t'inquiète pas !_

__ Okay, no problem »_

Je sortis et je sautai directement dans ma voiture. Arrivé au « Geai moqueur du peuple de Panem », je fus immédiatement émerveillée par la beauté et le soin du batiment. Je me suis empressé d'aller dans le jardin et en plein milieu, je vis un magnifique geai moqueur à la surface de l'eau qui scintillait de mille feu. Je me retourna et je fis tomber la coupe de champagne d'un homme trop sexy dans son costar cravate noir et blanc.

_« Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée !_

__ C'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai des dizaines._

__ Ouais mais quand même quoi. Je vais vous chercher une serviette ?_

__ Pourquoi pas »_

Je le trouvais trop beau et trop craquant. Il était blond, cheuveux mi-courts/mi-longs, musclé, de taille moyenne : bref, l'homme parfait !

Quand je suis arrivé devant lui, je me suis cassé la gueule complètement et il m'a rattrapé et il m'a dit.

_« Je ne voulais pas que vous salissiez la serviette ! »_

À ce moment là, on s'est mis à exploser de rire tous les 2. Je lui lançai une sorte de tape amicale qui voulait dire _« T'es con toi quand tu veux »._ Il me plaqua et on roula l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe. Quand on s'est arrêté de rouler, il était sur moi et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais j'ai levé la tête pour essayer de l'embrasser mais il me fixa les épaules au sol pour me résister.

POV Peeta

Je sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté son baisé. Elle avait de belles lèvres, pulpeuses, magiques, brillantes, j'aurais tant voulu le faire mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Mais bordel de merde, je ne sais pas quoi. Je me lançais le défi de la concquérir dès ce soir. Cela n'allait pas être bien difficile, elle à l'air facile à ce faire !

_« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

__ Oui, j'ai un mari. . ._

__ Merde, et tu dois rentrer là nn ?_

__ Bah ouais mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais l'appeler_

__ C'est vrai ?_

__ Bah pourquoi pas ? Je lui dirais que je suis avec une amie_

__Okay, ça va être cool :P ! »_

Elle composa le numéro et j'entendis.

_« Cheri ? C'est moi, finalement, je rentre pas ce soir, j'ai vu une amie._

__ Qui ?_

__ Annie_

__ Ah ok, merde. J'aurais bien fais l'amour ce soir._

__ Bah trouve toi une pute !_

__ Hein ?_

__ Rien, laisse tomber, c'est de l'humour, mais tu dois pas connaître ça toi. »_

Et elle raccrocha.

Il était 2h00 du mat' et j'emmenais Katniss au Capitol dans mon overcraft privé.

Une fois arrivé, je lui ai offert de la confiture de fraise et du pain, elle avait faim. Elle mangea 2 tartines et elle me déboucla la ceinture. Je ne voulais pas lui résister une deuxième fois alors je me suis laissé faire.

Elle m'a surpris en prennant le pot de confiture et elle me l'étala partout sur ma verge. Elle me suça et je criais tellement c'était bon. Je pris de la confiture de mûres, je la mis sur mon index et mon majeur, je les lui enfonça et je me mis à lécher.

Putain c'était intense ! On ne fit rien de plus. On s'est endormi vers 4h00.

Il était 13h00, on prit le p'tit dej' et en sortant la confiture, on eut un fou rire énorme. . . Je sortis ensuite les céréales, le lait, les brioches et la poudre qui servait à faire des chocolats chauds. J'ai pris des céréales et Katniss, du chocolat au lait.

Elle finit avant moi et en allant dans la chambre, elle passa derrière moi et me donna une petite tape sur mon caleçon noir et rouge.

_« Tu as des fesses fermes, j'aime ça. Elles sont belles._

__ Merci, toi c'est tes seins qui sont fermes. Et je les aimes aussi ;D._

__ Merci *en ricannant* » _

Et elle disparu au coin de la porte qui reliait la cuisine à la chambre.

Je la rejoignis 5 minutes après. Elle était déjà habillée. Je pris un pantalon, un T-shirt et une paire de chaussettes. Pendant que je me mis le T-shirt, elle me remonta le pantalon et me serra la ceinture.

_« Je dois rentrer, Cinna m'attend. Je lui dirait qu'on a bu avec Annie._

__ Okay, aucun problème. »_

Je la fit sauter dans l'overcraft et on repartis au district 12.

POV Katniss

Bordel, c'était bon ! Je devais maintenant retrouver mon mari qui couche mal. Je rentrais la clé de la maison dans la serrure. Et merde ! Ça tourne pas. Il avait laissé les siennes de l'autre côté de la porte et il était obligé de venir ouvrir. Je voulais pas de face à face. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Ça y est : il avait ouvert.

_« T'étais où ?_

__ Je te l'ai déjà dit. Avec Annie. On a un peu bu et on s'est endormi tard. Et puis je suis majeur depuis 4 mois._

__ C'est parce que je t'aime que je suis comme ça. »_

La phrase que je déteste le plus au monde _« C'est parce que je t'aime »_ Pff, ça m'énerve !

_« Ah, au fait, on a décidé de se retrouver tous les soirs avec Annie, entre filles._

__ Et tu as pensé à nous, à notre couple ?_

__ Bah on se voit le jour. J'ai une vie en dehors de toi. Je t'aime mais je veux aussi voir d'autre têtes._

__ Mouais, okay mais essaye de rentrer un peu plus tôt de temps en temps et ne bois pas trop._

__ T'inquiète ! Tu veux faire l'amour ? Tu as l'air tellement en manque *ton ironique* !_

__ Nan, je dois bosser. Aujourd'hui j'ai 1 de mes plus gros clients. Je dios lui trouver une statue cette fois-ci._

__ Ah ok. »_

Il sortis.

Je suis allé voir Snow, mon meilleur ami. On l'appelle comme ça car il est blanc comme de la neige mais c'est pas sa faute.

Je lui ai tout raconté, presque en détail. Je lui disait toujours tout. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui. 'Fin je ne peux plus.

_**Voilà, c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'essaye d'en poster un autre bientôt mais je ne vous garantie rien. Si possible avant 2 semaines. **_

_**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et dites-moi vraiment dès qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux changer pour améliorer la suite. Merci**_

_**À bientôt !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**joshpeeta : Merci pour tes reviews, elles sont plutôt encourageante ;P**_

* * *

POV Peeta

J'étais revenu chez moi, au Capitole. J'avais quitté Katniss depuis seulement 2 heures et elle me manquait déjà. Je ne pensais qu'à elle et je jouais de la guitare pour ne pas l'oublier mais je fus sorti de mon idéal par la voix de ma sœur, Glimmer, qui me demandait de jouer moins fort. Je ne lui répondis pas mais je baissai quand même la sonorité. Ma soeur était pour moi la meilleure sœur que j'aurais pu avoir. Elle est géniale ! Elle n'a que 16 ans mais elle est déjà très mature, aussi bien au niveau de ses formes qu'au niveau de sa tête :P.

POV Glimmer

Peeta venait de finir d'écrire un nouveau titre. Je crois qu'il s'appelle "Oh, love is all you need" ! je voulais sortir, voir mon copain, Cato. Je demanda donc à Peeta la permission d'y aller. Je lui demande toujours avant de sortir, il a prit la place de notre père à sa mort. Généralement, il acceptait ! Je m'empressai d'appeler Cato pour lui dire de me rejoindre en boite de nuit vers 22h00.

Peeta sorti en même temps que moi pour aller au "geai moqueur du peuple de Panem", il y allait de temps en temps mais il m'a dis qu'il irait tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas me moquer de lui mais ces relations étaient plutôt plates en ce moment.

Bref, je suis sortie, il est 22h30 et Cato n'est toujours pas arrivé. J'avais trop froid alors je suis rentrée à l'intérieur. Je pris un cocktail à base de pastis, whisky vodka et sirop de menthe (un verre de 50cl). Je vis enfin Cato qui venait d'arriver, il était 22h45.

_" Tu foutais quoi ? On avait dit 22h00 !_

_- Désolé mais mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sorte alors j'ai du attendre qu'ils soient dans leur chambre pour sortir é-é._

_- Ah ouais merde ! Bon pas grave, tu veux boire un peu ?_

_- Euh ouais, je vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas._

_- Garçon ? 2 nouveau cocktail svp ! . . . Ouais les mêmes. . . Merci_

_- Ça va faire longtemps que j'ai pas bu un peu d'alcool. Ça va me réveiller ^^._

_- J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, maintenant !_

_- Quoi, mais t'es folle, on est pas __même pas encore servi ! Ah okay, j'ai compris tu as déjà bu un cocktail toi nan ?_

___- Un tout petit, allez viens, on va s'éclater !_

___- Plus tard, moi je veux d'abord boire un peu._

___- Promet-moi qu'on fait une partie de jambes dans l'air toi et moi. Et t'inquiète, j'irais pas avec le dos de la main morte. Je suis sûre que ça va casser 3 pattes à un singe ! Et tu sais quoi, je suis gaie, gaie comme un poisson !_

___- Oula, t'as trop bu toi ! je suis pas certain que tu devrais prendre un deuxième verre. ça veux rien dire ce que tu baragouine __là._

_____- Si, moi j'ai envie de boire toute une fontaine de cocktail !_

_____- Monsieur, vous pouvez annuler un cocktail, mademoiselle n'en prendra pas finalement. Quoi ? le mien est prêt ? Ah bah merci beaucoup alors !_

_____- Allez, maintenant tu le fini vite et on va dans la petite pièce isolée __à côté._

_____- Non Glimmer, je prend mon temps et ensuite n va sur la piste de danse !_

_____- Oh mais pourquoi ? Je veux faire l'amour avec toi ce soir !_

_____- Et bien non, je n'accepte pas !_

_____- Allez ! Stp ! Viens, comment tu peux refuser ? Les mecs réfléchissent toujours avec leur queue puis ensuite avec leur cerveau, c'est prouvé scientifiquement !_

_____- Et bien pas moi ! Alors soit tu acceptes de danser avec moi, soit je rentre chez moi. À toi de choisir._

_____- Bon okay, reste et on va sur la piste après que tu ais fini._

_____- Ah, enfin une décision sage et mature._

_____- Roh c'est bon, tu vas pas me faire la morale en plus *en râlant* "_

POV Cato

J'aurais bien fais l'amour mais je ne l'avais jamais fait et je n'y connaissais rien. J'avais trop honte. En plus, elle avait l'air d'être plutôt à l'aise avec le sujet. Elle avait quand même raison quand elle disait que nous, les gars, on réfléchissait en premier avec notre bite et après avec le reste.

J'avais fini ma boisson et je la pris par la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Je lui tint la taille avec mes 2 mains pendant qu'elle mit les siennes sur mes épaules pour danser le slow. C'était un moment tendre. J'aimerais en vivre plus souvent. Soudain, je sais même pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de la soulever comme dans le balais du _"lac des signes"_.

J'hésitais à le faire car c'était pas facile puis je me lança. Ça y est, c'était fait. Glimmer était la plus resplendissante de la boite a présent. Elle etait au dessus de toutes les têtes Elle voyait tout, moi je voyais simplement sa culotte mais ça me suffisait amplement ^^.

* * *

Je change d'endroit, nous retrouvons a présent Katniss et Peeta ( c'est encore le début de la soirée pour eux).

* * *

POV Katniss

Je suis rentrée chez moi après être allée chez Snow. Il était 19h30. Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai immédiatement filé à l'étage, dans ma chambre pour jeter un regard à ma garde robe. J'aperçus une jolie robe rouge avec un dégradé qui virait au noir sur le bas. Elle était légère, belle, unique, avec un décolleté pas trop profond, bref, la robe parfaite quoi ! Je l'essaya et je la serra un maximum pour paraitre la plus maigre possible. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Peeta O_o. Je pris un bain pendant une durée que je qualifierais d'indéterminée mais qui se rapprocherais des 1h00. J'ai vite enfilé ma robe, j'ai pris ma plus belle paire de chaussure. Je tenais à peine dessus tellement les talons étaient fins et hauts.

Il était 21h00 passée, je couru sur la pelouse et je trouva Peeta allongé par terre.

_" Ç fais longtemps que tu es ici ?_

_- Nan, juste 5 minutes.  
_

_- Ah ouf, j'avais peur d'être en retard.  
_

_- J'imagine que c'est à cause de ta magnifique beauté. *sourire de lover*  
_

_- Thanks. *gênée*  
_

_- Y a pas de quoi très chère. *accent anglais*  
_

_- *rire bête*  
_

_- J'en étais sûr.  
_

_- Quoi ?  
_

_- Bah tu pouvais pas résister à mon humour magistral mouhahahaha._

_- Arrêtes tes bêtises tu veux ?  
_

_- Désolé mais c'est que quand je te vois, je ne sais sortir rien d'autre que des conneries.  
_

_- T'es con !  
_

_- Je sais mais je tenais juste à te dire une chose. . .  
_

_- Quoi ?  
_

_- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de mon coeur. Le lancer, le brûler, le torturer. M__ais attention, tu es à l'intérieur_.

_- Oh c'est trop beau. Je t'aime. Mais moi aussi je peux te sortir une phrase du même genre._

_- Ah bon ? Voyons si tu as le niveau. À toi._

_- C'est en anglais par contre, mais bon, tu devrais comprendre : I wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now and live in it forever (Je souhaiterais arrêter ce moment ici et maintenant, et vivre à l'intérieur à tout jamais)._

_- Okay, je m'avoue vaincu. On ne m'a encore jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi beau et philosophique en même temps._

_- Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer. On bouge ?_

_- Ouais, tu veux pas aller dans un hôtel dans le quartier riche du distrct ? J'ai la flemme de faire apparaître mon overcraft._

_- Yep mec, comme tu veux ! Tes désirs sont des ordres."_

On sorti du jardin et on se dirigea vers le quartier riche. 500 mètres avant l'hôtel, on vit Cina qui parlait avec des potes. Il nous avait vu. ET Merde, Putain, l'enfoiré, le connard, pourquoi il était obligé de se trouver là juste quand on s'apprête à avoir un peu de plaisir.

Peeta me chuchota qu'il avait une sorte de taser qui endormait les gens sans leur faire de mal et qui faisait oublier la dernière demi-heure que la victime passait avant l'électrocution. Il proposa à Cinna de discuter calmement. Celui-ci accepta car il était toujours très prêts à écouter la défense de l'autre avant de le juger. Moi je trouvais qu'il était surtout très naïf. Peeta l'emmena dans une rue sombre et étroite pour discuter, soit disant. Je captais l'attention de Cinna et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Cinna était en train de dormir. J'amortis sa chute pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal et nous reprenions notre chemin vers le fameux hôtel.

Il était minuit, nous avons loué une chambre et quand on entra, je dit.

_"Pouf, cette sortie m'a crevé, je suis morte. Et l'arrivée de mon mari n'a rien arrangé._

_- Tu ne veux même pas que je te fasse sauter un peu ?_

_- J'aurais franchement aimé mais là je suis à plat._

_- Bon bah okay, on se couche. À demain alors. Enfin à tout à l'heure._

_- Trop drôle ta blague *ton ironique*. Tu sais, tu peux dire demain, même si il est 1h00 du mat'._

_- Mouais. Bisous_

_- Bisous."_

* * *

_**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a pas trop déplu et à bientôt, je pense que je ne pourrais pas publier à chaque fois 1 chapitre par jour mais ce fut une exception car j'étais trop pressé d'écrire ^^.**_

_**N'hésitez toujours pas à poster des reviews. Plus j'en ai, plus je serais content, mieux j'écrirais et plus vous pourrez lire la suite.**_

_**À bientôt !**_  
_  
_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**joshpeeta : Bah toujours merci et continue à m"envoyer des reviews, ça me fais plaisir.**_

_**Darling : Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Peeta est bien present et il se porte à merveille et merci !(review du prologue)  
**_

_**Darling : Franchement, putain de merci, j'aime trop tes commentaires, ils me tuent ! ! Et oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura plus de lemon bientôt ! :P  
**_

_**Billie-is-god : Merci ! ! ! ! xDDDD ma June . . .**_

* * *

**POV Peeta**

Je me réveille, il est 11h00. J'ai faim ! je me sors du lit, je fais attention de ne pas sortir Katniss de son sommeil. Je vais au restaurant de l'hôtel. je m'assoie, je prends un croissant. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu "je t'aime". Qu'est-ce que je suis réellement pour elle ? Je me posais plein de question . . . je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tout cela était trop rapide. Elle me connaissait depuis 1 jour et elle m'a déjà sorti le grand jeu. Elle arriva et me sorti de mes rêveries.

_" Salut, sa va toi ?_

_- Ouais mais tu sais j'ai un peu la tête dans le cul et je dois aller bosser à 12h00. Donc je prend une douche et je file, je met au moins 20 minutes à aller d'ici à mon poste; Et puis si je suis en retard, mon patron va encore gueuler, il s'appelle Tresh et je pense que sa fille Rue ne va pas très bien en ce moment et c'est pour ça qu'il est sur les nerfs.  
_

_- Ah ouais, merde ! J'aurais bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, te connaître, te découvrir . . . Enfin tout ça quoi tu vois ?  
_

_- Ouaip mais là c'est vraiment pas possible, je dois retrouver un chanteur pour l'interviewer et tout, enfin la galère quoi. Mais de toute façon on se voit ce soir nan ?_

_- Euh j'aimerais un peu avant genre vers 19h00 ;P _***Je croyais qu'elle parlait de moi, mais c'est impossible***

_- Ouais okay, je file là je dois go.  
_

_- Quoi ? Mais t'as même pas pris de pain au chocolat ou de croissant, 'fin t'as rien pris quoi ! t'sais faut q'tu mange pour bien bosser, sinon tu vas te faire engueuler.  
_

_- Et toi tu vas te faire foutre !  
_

_- ? *tête qui comprend pas*  
_

_- Non rien, désolé, je suis surmenée en ce moment et je pète des câbles. Mais je t'aime bien quand même. J'insulte souvent quand j'en peux plus.  
_

_- Okay t'inquète, c'est pas grave je comprend."  
_

Ce pétage de câble me faisait encore plus douter de son sentiment envers moi, je ne m'y retrouvais plus. Elle sorti de table et elle disparu derrière une longue queue de clients.

**POV Katniss**

Je prends ma douche, je met mes vêtement, il est 11h30. Merde ! Presque en retard. Je prends un taxi, j'ai pas revu Peeta depuis le restaurant. Je ne lui ai même pas dis _"Au revoir !"_. Je regrette un peu mais je n'ai plus le temps de toute façon. Il est midi moins 5, je suis dans mon bureau.

_" Monsieur, Bloody Heart a une boite mail ?_

_- Oui.  
_

_- C'est possible de l'avoir ?  
_

_- Bien-sûr ! Bloodyheart *****.com  
_

_- Okay, merci m'sieur !  
_

_- De rien."  
_

Je me met devant mon poste d'ordinateur, je me connecte avec l'adresse mail de mon travail. J'écris.

**Cher Bloody Heart,  
**

**Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 21 ans et je suis journaliste. J'adore votre musique et j'aimerais correspondre avec vous dans un premier temps par mail et si vous l'acceptez, en face à face. Je ne cherche et ne chercherais pas à vous espionner mais je veux seulement avoir quelques information sur vous. Je ne les publierais pas sans accord.  
**

**Je vous demande tout d'abord de me donner votre âge et votre vrai nom. Je voudrais savoir aussi, si possible, de quels instruments vous jouer car j'ai entendu de la guitare, du piano et de la batterie dans vos musiques mais je ne sais pas encore si vous jouez d'un ou plusieurs autres instruments.  
**

**Je vous demanderais aussi de me préciser si vous jouez en solo ou si vous avez un groupe.  
**

**Sinon, avez-vous des enfants, une famille, une copine ou une femme ?  
**

**À moi de vous donner quelques renseignements sur moi car je ne vois pas pourquoi vous serez le seul à être questionné. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai 21 ans. Je joue de la harpe et du violon. Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de musique. Mais la musique n'est pour moi qu'un loisir car ce n'est pas mon principal métier. Je suis châtain, de taille moyenne, j'ai les yeux marrons. Je suis mariée mais je n'ai pas d'enfant. J'ai perdu ma sœur et ma mère lors d'un crash d'overcraft. Elles s'appelaient Clove (sœur) et Effie (mère).**_  
_

**Merci de votre collaboration,  
**

**Veuillez agréer Monsieur, mes sincères salutations.  
**

** Katniss Everdeen  
**

Voila ça c'était fait ! Si ça se trouve, il va vraiment croire que je ne publierais pas ses informations. Haha, quel nigaud il serait.

Bref, j'avais écrit l'e-mail, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre une réponse. Je prends maintenant quelque dossiers que j'avais sur mon bureau et je les étudie.

. . .

J'ai fini, il est 17h30, c'était pas une très longue journée de travail mais pas si facile que ça. Je rentre chez moi et je me prépare pour la soirée.

* * *

**Changement de lieu. On se retrouve avec Cato et Glimmer.**

* * *

**POV Cato**

Je me suis décidé à faire l'amour avec Glimmer ce soir ! Ça faisait déjà 6 mois que nous étions ensemble et elle avait l'air pressée hier. Je ne veux pas la faire attendre alors j'ai regardé des vidéos qui me montraient comment faire. Je suis aussi allé sur un site très explicatif sur le kamasutra. Je suis on ne peut plus prêt ! Il fallait maintenant attendre qu'on se rejoigne sur le toit de l'immeuble du bâtiment de la mairie, comme c'était prévu. Je pars en avance car la dernière fois elle n'avait pas aimé. Elle me mène par le bout du nez, je sais mais j'y peux rien, je l'aime trop ! Je ferais tout pour elle.

. . .

Je suis sur le toit, il est 19h00, je et elle est arrive environ 1 minute 30 après moi : Parfait !

_"Hey'._

_- Salut, ça va ?  
_

_- Ouais, trop bien mon amour. Mais toi c'est plus important  
_

_- Ouaip mais je suis pas plus importante que toi.  
_

_- Si tu veux. Bon moi je dois faire quelque chose.  
_

_- Quoi ? Mais on viens à peine de se voir !  
_

_- Héhé, je sais mais je dois faire quelque chose pour toi et avec toi 8===D [()].  
_

_- Hum, t'es sûre ?  
_

_- Bah ouais pourquoi pas ?  
_

_- Bah je sais pas si je suis prête . . .  
_

_- Hein, mais hier tu voulais le faire.  
_

_- J'étais pas dans mon état normal et toi tu ne voulais pas.  
_

_- En attendant, là c'est moi qui veux bien et toi qui refuse !  
_

_- Qui a dit que je refusais ? Je suis peut-être pas prête mais je suis pas contre non plus é-é.  
_

_- Haaaaaaa, on y vient. . .  
_

_- Hihi^^  
_

_- J'osais pas l'avouer mais je me suis entraîné spécialement pour toi . . . En fait je l'ai jamais fait.  
_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te guider, je te laisserais pas tomber. Tu te laisse faire et tout ira bien._

* * *

**Petite interruption : ce que vient de dire Glimmer est complètement vrai ! Si vous ne l'avez jamais fait et que l'autre si, il/elle peut vous guider et c'est carrément plus facile et meilleur héhé ;D**_  
_

**On reprend la discut'.**

* * *

_- Euh okay"  
_

Glimmer commença par me faire des bisous dans le cou, (_on est toujours sur le toit et c'est un bon fantasme)_ puis elle se rapprocha lentement de ma bouche pour finir par me rouler une pelle. On est resté comme ça pendant au moins 5 minutes. Ensuite elle se baissa, elle prit ma ceinture et la déboucla. Roh c'était cool ! Elle me laissa ensuite déboutonner son chemisier. Elle continua en me baissant complètement le pantalon. je lui enleva entièrement son haut : elle était en soutien-gorge. Elle prit mon sweat qu'elle envoya en l'air à 2 mètres plus loin. Elle m'enleva le T-shirt et les chaussettes. C'est très important les chaussettes ! J'étais en caleçon, elle avait encore sa jupe que je m'empressai de retirer et il ne manquait plus que sa culotte. Elle prit mes mains et elle les posa sur ses fesses. On enleva ensemble le seul vêtement qu'elle portait encore. Ça y est, nous sommes tous les 2 nus entièrement sur un toit !

Elle prit ma queue, elle commença par l'agiter. Mon Dieu, je crois que je l'ai jamais eu aussi dure. Elle mis sa bouche dessus. Elle passa 4 ou 5 coups de langue sur le gland et elle continua en faisant des va-et-viens avec sa bouche. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien fait sucer et aussi sensuellement. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas mais ça ne me posait pas de problèmes é-é. Au bout de 20 minutes elle m'a prit les mains et les a délicatement posé sur son clitoris. Je commençais à les agiter. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Ensuite, naturellement, le les enfonçait petit à petit dans son vagin. Elle aimait, ça se voyait. J'étais heureux ! Elle me regarda, sans rien me demander, je sais pas si c'est ce qu'elle voulait mais je me suis penché et j'ai commencer à lui faire un cunni lingus. Je n'avais plus aucune autre vue que son adorable entre-jambe. J'essayais de faire durer l'action comme elle l'avait fait pour moi.

Quand j'avais fini, je commença à enfoncer ma verge dans son vagin. On essayer de ne pas trop jouir pour ne pas se faire repérer. Je fis des mouvements lents et en même temps sensationnels. Ils étaient ni trop fort, ni trop doux. On commença à accélérer le rythme. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri mais rien de très puissant donc je pense que personne n'a entendu. Heureusement ! Elle se mit sur moi et me dominait à présent. J'aimais être dominé comme elle le faisait. Elle fit des saut bref mais avec rapide, c'était tout aussi cool ! Au bout d'une demi-heure intense, on était crevé alors on se reposa un peu.

Elle recommença à me sucer tout aussi délicatement mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps car elle venait de s'asseoir sur moi. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. On dirait qu'elle joue à _"Attraper la queue de Mickey Mouse"_. On continua comme ça pendant un bon bout de temps et je me suis enfin retourné pour la dominer. Je faisait maintenant des mouvements de bassin très amples. J'accélérais de de plus en plus rapidement et mon bassin faisait des mouvements de plus en plus brefs.

Ça y est : je venais d'éjaculer. Oh quelle sensation ! Je me demande ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment quand le sperme sort de mon urètre. À mon avis, du plaisir, si ça se trouve, même plus que moi. J'étais, je crois, l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure première fois. On dit souvent que c'est celle qui doit être faite vraiment avec la bonne personne et qu'elle doit être mythique, c'est le cas !

Elle me rhabille et je fait de même avec elle. On avait tous les 2 les cheveux en bataille et quand on vu nos têtes, on explosa de rire. On descend par des escaliers qui nous ramènent en bas, sur la rue. À mi-chemin entre le toit et la rue, j'ai délicatement pris sa main.

Il fait nuit, on marche pendant 10 minutes et on va en boite. À l'intérieur, on s'assoit, elle me fait un gros câlin. Elle transforme ce câlin en baisé puis en pelle. On prend un Coca Cola (elle n'a pas voulu prendre d'alcool et c'est tant mieux : ça plombe l'ambiance). On continue la soirée très doucement et vraiment en souplesse. On danse, on rigole, on parle (notamment du début de la soirée, de ce qui était bien et des points un peu moins bien, mais on en trouvait aucun), on joue : on cherche à se trouver. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses . . .

* * *

_**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai essayé d'écouter les conseils que m'ont donné notamment ma meilleure amie lola (Pseudo fanfiction : Billie-is-God) et aussi toi Darling qui me tue avec tes commentaires.**_

_**Bref, ma fiction n'est toujours pas parfaite et faites-moi savoir les défauts et les qualité de cette fic' avec un maximum de reviews : Merci !**_

_**J'essaye de poster le chapitre 4 bientôt !  
**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Evain Mael : Bah merci**_**_._**

**_Darling : Je t'adore. Tes reviews sont toujours énormes !  
_**

**_Billie-is-God : Bonne chance avec pince à linge. Gros bisous 3  
_**

**_joshpeeta : Merci_**_ !__  
_

* * *

**POV Peeta**

Voila ! Je suis au _"Geai moqueur du temple de Panem__"_, je vois Katniss. Je lui dépose un baisé sur la joue en guise de _"bonjour__"_. Elle m'envoie un sourire en guise de réponse. Je suis heureux. Aujourd'hui, on a décidé de rester où nous sommes et de ne pas bouger dans un hôtel ou même chez moi. On voulait rester calme. _  
_Je regarde mon téléphone.

_"Ah, j'ai un mail !_

_- Ouais cool ! *genre "je m'en fou totalement"*  
_

_- Te fous pas de ma gueule c'est peut-être important !  
_

_- Ouais mais tu va pas tout me dire non plus, 'fin j'veux dire, je vais pas lire tous tes messages et tout le reste . . .  
_

_- J'avoue t'as raison"_

Oh putain, merde, fais chier, c'est quoi ce bordel ! ? Elle m'envoie un mail. Je dois pas lui répondre tout de suite sinon elle va recevoir son mail directement devant moi et elle va comprendre. OMB (Oh My Billie), c'est un truc de fou ce qui m'arrive là. La fille qui est en face de moi ne me connait pas et cherche en ce moment même à me trouver. Je suis perdu là. Je la regarde fixement. Je peux même pas décrocher mon regard d'elle. Elle aussi me regarde bizarrement, mais bon, ya de quoi quand même. Je sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle entame une nouvelle discution.

_" Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi quoi ?  
_

_- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?  
_

_- Je sais pas _***j'ai trop peur qu'elle comprenne***

_- C'est étrange. . .  
_

_- ? ? ?  
_

_- Nan je déconne t'inquiète, tu crois quoi, que je suis une folle qui t'espionne. Oula je pars dans des délires moi.  
_

_- Ouais, là j'avoue que tu fais fort_ ***je fais tout pour changer de conversation** héhé*_"__  
_

Putain je suis sûr qu'elle a compris, ça me fait chier. Je dois la convaincre du contraire.

* * *

**Je suis désolé les gens mais j'ai vraiment pas d'idées là donc faut pas s'inquiéter si j'écris un peu de la merde pendant quelques lignes héhé.**

* * *

**POV Katniss**

J'ai toujours pas compris à quoi servait ce sourire débile mais c'est pas grave. . .

Bref, je veux pas me mêler de sa vie privée. Ce que je veux, c'est juste m'éclater avec lui ! Je glisse délicatement mes doigts entre les siens. Il n'a aucune réaction brusque : bon signe pour moi. Je me lève sans décoller ma main de la sienne. On se promène ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. J'aime ces moments tranquilles avec lui. À un moment, on voit une petite salle avec marqué _"réservé au personnel"_.

_" Ah ça c'est nous !_

_- Quoi ? Tu délire Katniss !  
_

_- Meuh nan ! Ça va être cool ! Allez viens, sois pas peureux comme ça !  
_

_- Et si un pacificatueur nous voit ?_ ***C'est fait exprès le "pacificatueur" et pas le "pacificateur"***_  
_

_- Pff t'as peur de tout ! __  
_

_- Okay mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir la langue coupée moi !  
_

_- Oh t'inquète pas, c'est pas la langue que je vais te couper moi héhé.  
_

_- Tss okay, j'ai dit okay . . ."  
_

Enfin, j'avais réussi à faire de lui un _"courageux_". On est dans la salle. Il me regarde avec des yeux louche . . . Je rigole.

Bref on est installé tranquillement quand tout un coup. . .

. . . Un chat sort du placard où il y avait de la grenadine en sirop ! Okay je déconne pour le chat mais quand tout à coup . . .

. . . Je met ma main dans son caleçon. Il sourit. Je suis contente ! Bref, je tourne ma main, je prends son pennis que je sers de toute mes forces. Je la sort et elle est toute tendue. Je lui dit.

_" Je vais te détendre."_

Je baisse son pantalon et je me met à poser ma bouche dessus. Roh zut, elle est encore plus tendue ;D ! Je commence à tourner ma bouche dans tout les sens. Il aime, ça se voit. Je suis heureuse pour lui. Il faut que je lui fasse encore plus plaisir. Comment ? Ah je sais ! Je pose ma main sur son derrière et je tripote. Je vois qu'il est encore mieux, mais pas assez pour moi. Je rentre un doigt dans son anus. Là il est à son comble. Je bouge le doigt, il est content, alors je tourne de plus en plus vite : la tête et le doigt. C'est dur à synchroniser tout ça ! Je me relève, je l'embrasse. Je fourre ma langue dans sa bouche. Il tourne, je tourne, il tourne, je tourne: Bref, on s'emballe.

Il m'allonge sur une pile de serviette qui est à côté. Je relève les genoux et j'écarte un peu les jambe. Il fourre sa grosse tête toute mignonne dans mon entre-jambe. Il sort à nouveau sa langue mais pour autre chose cette fois-ci. J'aime aussi. Il arrête pas de bouger. Il est stressé, ça se voit. Je lui conseille d'aller plus doucement. Il écoute. Il veut faire comme moi avec les fesses sauf qu'il y arrive pas car elles sont posées sur les serviettes. Je rigole. Il grogne gentillement. Je rigole encore plus. Il se résigne finalement à me toucher seulement le vagin et le clitoris. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Oh putain ! Un orgasme. C'est cool, j'en ai rarement eu d'aussi bon.

Il me prend la main, il m'aide à me lever et il se rapproche de moi. Il me colle. Je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le miens. C'est agréable. Il me tire ensuite vers lui et se laisse tomber sur la pile de serviettes. Il veut me faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre une petite pénétration vaginale. Je me dit : _"__Pas de problème ! Je suis là pour ça !"_ Donc on commence cette fameuse pénétration et là, je jouis sans le faire exprès. Je m'en suis même pas rendue compte jusqu'à ce que j'entende de la part de Peeta.

_"Moins fort ! On va se faire repérer !_

_- Mais nan t'inquiète pas. J'arrête quand même mais c'est pas le cri que je viens de pousser qui va nous faire avoir.  
_

_- Ouais m'enfin quand même quoi. Fais attention un peu.  
_

_- Ouais, Ouais okay"  
_

Et il reprend comme si personne n'avait rien dit. Il va vite. Il apprécie même pas. Il voit que je me crispe alors il ralenti. Là c'est mieux ! Rah les mecs, j'te jure. Toujours là pour foncer mais jamais pour apprécier. Je dois faire quelque chose pour qu'il aime encore plus, mais quoi ? Je sais. Je me retourne et il se retrouve sur moi. Les gars adorent être dominant ! Et puis moi comme ça, je me repose un peu. C'est cool en fait la position étoile de mer ;P. Il à l'air de bien s'éclater tout seul comme un fou. Il transpire mais moi, ça me fait baver de le voir en sueur. Je trouve ça trop sexy ! C'est SUPER SEXY JOSH (Peeta) !

Bref, il change de position pour me faire un anulingus. Je trouve ça cool. Ça chatouille un peu mais c'est drôle. Je sais pas si lui il aime mais à mon avis, il fait ça pour moi, pour me faire plaisir. Alors moi je le retourne et je suis face à son dos. Je commence à lécher en descendant petit à petit vers le bas de son dos pour enfin arriver à l'endroit où il se trouvait 1 minute auparavant. Beurk, ya plein de poils. C'est dégueulasse. Ça pu la merde et c'est tout crispé. je déteste mais il adore alors je continue.

Il recommença ensuite à me pénétrer. Celle-ci dura à peu près une dizaine de minutes avant de faire une pose pour recommencer ensuite. Il semble infatigable. Ça c'est encore les mecs ! Pour la vaisselle, il sont toujours soit-disant _"mort"_ alors que pour la baise là, il sont partant à 200 %. Au bout de 4 ou 5 reprise, je senti la sensation du sperme de Monsieur qui coulait dans le fond de mon vagin. Quelle merveilleuse sensation !

J'en pouvais plus, j'étais toute rouge comme une écrevisse. Pfff, c'était dur de tenir le rythme ! On se regarde puis il me laissa lui saisir la queue pour la lui remettre dans son joli caleçon tout blanc. On se rhabille. C'était cool ce moment. Je me dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse plus souvent mais Cinna ne veut pas, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est une exception. L'exception qui confirme la règle comme on dit ! Et puis en plus . . .

. . . Il le fait mal . . .

* * *

_**Voila, le chapitre est fini ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à le faire mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration et surtout pas beaucoup de temps héhé ! **_

_**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et surtout, SURTOUT ! Postez des reviews s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie !  
**_

_**Je précise que le coup du chat qui sortait du placard était un clin d'oeil à ma meilleure amie Lola et j'étais obligé de le mettre dans ma fanfic'.  
**_

_**En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture !  
**_

_**À bientôt ;D !  
**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde, désolé mais j'écris de moins en moins souvent : lycée, amis et parents me prennent du temps. Vraiment désolé pour les fautes de temps et d'orthographe mais je vais essayer d'aller dans le sens positif de la chose. Continuez tous à mettre des reviems, ça me fait plaisir ! À tout de suite pour l'histoire.  
**_

_**Billie-is-God : Bah encore merci ma june ! Aide-moi encore et dès que tu peux !**_

_**Darling : Tu me tue toujours, je t'adore, tu es vraiment trop drôle !  
**_

_**Behki : Bah franchement merci, je vais essayer d'écouter tes conseil (c'est pas dit que j'y arrive mais je vais quand même essayer ^^)  
**_

_**Guest : En effet, je suis un nouvel auteur, tu as l'œil ;). Je vais aussi écouter tes conseil et ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'en redonne si jamais je ne m'améliore pas assez. Je vais essayer de moins changer de POV. Et désolé si j'écris comme quand je parle et ça c'est mon style d'écriture : j'ai toujours écris comme ça et je pense pas que j'arriverais à changer ça, en fait, je sais même pas si j'en ai vraiment envie :/ et oui je fais des phrases incohérentes, et je vais essayer de m'améliorer là dessus. J'ai aimé ton "sbaff" ! Bref remets des reviews, positives ou négative je m'en fou mais continu s'il te plait !**_

* * *

**POV Glimmer  
**

On a fini la soirée avec Cato. C'était franchement bien. Il avait l'air confiant, heureusement.

Je suis chez moi, Peeta n'est pas encore là. J'en profite pour allumer la télévision. Je ne la regarde pas longtemps car je suis vite prise par un gros coup de fatigue. Je monte dans ma chambre, je me met en sous-vêtements, je me place dans mon lit et j'allume la radio. Je m'endors plutôt rapidement.

Il est 9h00, je me lève. Je vois les chaussure de Peeta : il est tout de même rentré pendant la nuit. Je descends et je trouve le placard vide. Il n'y avait plus de céréales et plus de chocolat au laid. J'ai voulu crier _"PEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! !"_ mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il a de la chance celui-là ! Bref, je décide finalement d'aller au supermarché du coin pour aller acheter ce qu'il manquait. Je mis mes chaussure et je regarda dans la poche gauche de la veste de mon frérot. Il met toujours son portefeuille dedans. C'est lui qui a vidé le placard, c'est lui qui va le remplir une nouvelle fois. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que je me déplace pour lui ! Je pris mon scooter volant et quand j'arrivai dans ce supermarché, je me rendis compte d'une chose : il avait changé les rayons. Et merde, je vais mettre beaucoup plus de temps avant de tout retrouver. Au final, je ressors du bâtiment et là je ne vis plus mon scoot'. Putain mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui en on à foutre de mon scooter ces voleurs ! Ça me dégoute tout ça. Je me retrouve sans sacs, avec 3 paquets de céréales et 1 kilo de chocolat en poudre dans les mains.

Je rentre enfin chez moi, il est 11h00. Peeta n'est toujours pas levé. Je décide de poser mes affaires, de monter tranquillement, d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre discrètement et de le réveiller le plus doucement possible. Et là, j'entends : _"Hein ?"_. Je me mis à exploser de rire sur le moment mais je repris vite mon calme pour lui parler de ces voleurs. Heureusement, mon frère n'a pas mal réagi quand je l'ai réveillé.

_"Peeta ?_

_- Quoi ?  
_

_- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu le placard vide et j'ai pris ton argent pour . . ._

_- Tu as fais quoi ?  
_

_- J'ai pris ton argent pour aller acheter ce qu'il manquait, mais c'est pas ça le problème.  
_

_- Bah c'est quoi alors ?  
_

_- En fait, quand je suis ressorti, il n'y avait plus mon scooter . . . :/  
_

_- Rolalala, comment tu fais pour te foutre dans des merdes pareille ? Ça m'arrive jamais à moi !  
_

_- Tu crois peut-être que c'est ma faute aussi ?  
_

_- Nan ne pleure pas sœurette. C'est rien, enfin, je voulais pas dire ça. C'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, j'ai une amie journaliste et elle va m'aider à les retrouver ces méchants voleurs._

_- Merci, c'est gentil de me soutenir. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir alors j'ai hésité à te le dire.  
_

_- Tu as bien fais. Il faillait m'en parler et on va mettre tout ça au clair très vite.  
_

_- C'est gentil, encore merci. Bon je te laisse tranquille, moi je vais prendre mon petit dej'. Ça va me remonter un peu le moral.  
_

_- Vas-y, je ne te retarde pas plus. À tout à l'heure.  
_

_- À toute à l'heure."  
_

Pour le coup, il avait vraiment été sympa. Bref, je descendis et je me pris un bol de céréales avec un deuxième verre de jus de sang de geai moqueur. Je m'installai devant la télé et je mis une chaîne où ils passaient que des chansons. J'aime beaucoup la musique. Je pensa soudainement qu'il fallait que j'appelle Cato pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas venir ce soir. Je pris mon téléphone et je composa son numéro.

_"B'jour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du **********. Veuillez laisser un message après le **"bip"** sonore"_

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas aller chez lui, je ne peux pas l'appeler, je ne peux pas lui envoyer de mail car il n'y va jamais celui-là . . . Bref, je suis dans la mouise ! Je n'avais toujours rien à faire alors je ralluma la télé mais au lieu de la regarder, je me mis devant un jeux vidéo. Il était vraiment cool. Il s'appelait _"The Hunger Games" _et le principe est simple en fin de compte, on incarne une personne qu'on entraîne au combat pendant deux jours et ensuite, on se retrouve dans une arène avec 23 autres candidats et on doit se combattre jusqu'à la mort. C'est un jeu en ligne très captivant, et tout ce processus construit une partie. Et ce que je trouve vraiment très bien dans ce jeu c'est qu'au bout de 24 partie, on en a une avec une règle spéciale : ils appelle ça _"l'expiation"_ et là je suis à ma 74ème partie. Je me demande ce que va être la prochaine expiation. Je joue 2 partie et je me dis qu'il fallait que j'appelle Cato car ça faisait déjà longtemps que je l'avais appelé. En fait, une partie dure à peu près 45 minutes/1 heure donc là ça faisait 2 heures que je jouait : j'étais contre des bons joueurs héhé !

Je compose le numéro.

_" MMMMMMMM . . . MMMMMMMMM . . . MMMMMMMM . . . Allo ?_

_- Cato ?_

_- Oui c'est moi que tu appelais en fait, tu le sais ça ?*_

_- Ouais bon ça va tu va pas te foutre de ma gueule en plus._

_- Oula, ça a pas l'air d'aller toi, raconte moi._

_- Bah en fait, nan. Je t'appelais pour te dire qu'on ne pouvais pas se voir ce soir._

_- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je suis allé faire les course ce matin et on m'a volé mon scooter. Ça me casse les ovaires._

_- Ah._

_- C'est tout ? C'est ça ta réaction ? En fait, je peux me faire violer et t'en à rien à foutre c'est ça ?_

_- Nan mais c'est ton coup de "ça me casse les ovaires" qui m'a coupé la voix._

_- Ouais c'est ça, fou toi de moi en plus, j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment._

_- Mais nan, je me fou pas de toi Glim'. Je savais juste pas quoi dire. Je prends un exemple, quand on t'a annoncé que ta grand-mère est morte, tu a réagi comment ?_

_- Bah j'ai fais "Ah". _

_- Tu vois, là c'est pareil, j'ai pas su répondre directement._

_- Ah okay, je suis désolée si j'ai mal réagi mais c'est que je suis triste . . ._

_- Mouais, ton excuse passe, mais de justesse. _

_- Bon bref, c'était pour te prévenir que je ne serais pas là ce soir alors n'y va pas pour rien quoi._

_- Ouais okay, je vois. À bientôt, bisous mon amour 3._

_- Bisous 3."_

Bon j'avais enfin pu le prévenir. Et merde, je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Le plus important en fait.

___"B'jour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du **********. Veuillez laisser un message après le **"bip"** sonore" . . ._

* * *

_**Voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais cette semaine, c'était une semaine de DS au lycée donc j'étais dans les révisions.**_

_**J'ai essayé de respecter un maximum les conseils qu'on m'a donné donc faite moi savoir si tout ça est acquis ou non. Merci !**_

_**N'hésitez toujours pas à poster des reviews et à bientôt, le plus vite possible j'espère. ** _


End file.
